


That Girls Precious Little Whore of a Body.

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [10]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he touched her, he thought about it...a lot. </p>
<p>One Shot for The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girls Precious Little Whore of a Body.

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block when it comes to main to my main fic, so have some Loki POV. This is his dark sexual thoughts about Sjöfn before they started their relationship…. so you already know this comes with some warnings...

Sjöfn, Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir. The Guardian and my mother’s highest Lady in Waiting’s only daughter. My childhood friend, I had found her vapid and dim when we were young, but now I was aware that she did have a brain although she pretended to be much dimmer the she really was. She was always so sickly nice and sweet, her voice was sounded as if it were sugar, always kind always innocent. Dressed in light colors, the pallet of a never-ending spring. Her gowns although colored virginal seemed to taunt men with the snug fabric that clung to her shape. When I was a boy, I had not interest in her but as we grew older she became something that many pined over and lusted for. But Sjöfn, ignored them all, I had seen her expression before as men of the court, nobles, and warriors had all taken her hand at some time or another in an attempt to woo her. She was never rude, but always disinterested in them. It seemed I was the only man that could get close to her, although our flirtatious ways didn’t go very far. I had many chances to bed her, but she always slipped from me. It was honestly a bit of fun at first, just an amorous game between childhood friends that had seen each other grow in to attractive adults, but as it went on I realized that I wanted her. Maybe it was because I realized that this maiden was turning down me, a Prince of Asgard and it was a blow to my ego.

 I could have any woman I wanted, from the most beautiful maidens, to willing whores with their legs splayed open, to the nervous servant girl that worked in the palace that feared to look me in the eye. And I had tried them all, getting my fill in dark corridors or luring them to my chambers, satisfying my erotic taste and never speaking to them every again. Leaving them praying for my touch, hoping that one day I would satisfy them again. Out of all the quim I could taste, I started pining for hers.  I couldn’t ignore that feeling in my loins when I looked at her. Her lips that looked like they tasted like milk and honey. I wanted her, but I wouldn’t admit my sexual thoughts out loud but when I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around my cock I thought about her.

My thoughts were impure, I wanted to corner her, rub my hands greedily across her body in a hunger that I needed to satisfy.  I dreamt of ripping her dress off and hear her whine and struggle away from me.  I wanted to hear her tell me to stop but I wouldn’t. I wanted to cup her under her chin and yank her forward, kissing her and biting those plush lips. I know she would cry out from the feeling of me nipping at her and it would only excite me even more, wanting to steel her innocence. I dreamt of grabbing her by those curly brown locks and hold her in place not allowing her to get away.

_Loki please…we can’t…_

I wanted to hear that, but I wouldn’t stop I would keep going, over powering her. I wanted to turn her around and force beautiful face against the wall, push my self against that ass of hers and slide my hand under her gown and feel the smooth russet flesh she had. I would yank down her undergarments and touch her sweet spot.

_Loki…_

I wanted to hear her moan, and squirm as I slicked my fingers in to that cunt that I’ve wanted for decades.  I always pictured her nervous, and I wanted her that way, I always imagined her having a moan that sounded more as a whine, as she tried to fight my feeling.  I have had dreams of freeing my cock and rubbing it on that beautiful pink slit. I would feel her wetness; she would want me, pushing her ass backwards inviting me to penetrate her. I would want to wait, trying to keep that image as long as I could, savoring it before pushing my cock in to her.

_Loki….mmmm._

Fuck, how I longed to hear her moan as I fucked her, gripping her ample hips watching her arch her back. I wanted to fuck her deep, rough against the wall. Fondling her breast and taking the moment to smack her ass as hard as I could. Watching her scrape her nails along the golden walls in pleasure.

_Please…Loki…fuck me…ahh..._

It would be perfect; I bet she is tight, wet and delicious.  I wanted her cunt to be mine. I wanted to moan in her ear, to let her know that I enjoyed that pussy of hers. And when I would feel that clinching feeling in my stomach I wouldn’t stop obsessed with the idea of spilling my seed in to her.  My mind hadn’t gone as far as to wonder what would happen after we both had came, but I had a suspicion that I would want to take her back to my chambers and fuck her again and again until we both were exhausted…

My dear, dear, friend…if she had any idea…

 


End file.
